Home For Christmas
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: Percy is depressed about being a prat and is becoming an alcoholic. The ever cheerful Hermione takes it upon herself to fix him. PercyHermione.


_**A/N:**__ Entry for the Twin Exchange Secret Santa Gift Exchange_

_**Pairing:**__ Percy Weasley and Hermione Granger_

_**Idea:**__ Thanks to Mistymist for coming up with the idea._

_**Beta:**__ BrokenAngel901_

**_For:_**_ Jazz E. Roisin

* * *

_

**Home for Christmas

* * *

**

"It's not your fault, we can just try again later," Hermione said gently, rubbing his back.

"I bet you say that to everyone. You don't really mean it," Percy's hollow voice floated back to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Only the good looking ones," she replied with a grin, reaching up into the basin and wringing out the damp wash cloth, never taking her hand from his back as he began to wretch again. When his stomach was finally empty she placed the cool cloth on the back of his neck and he sighed. It was almost sad that this routine was now becoming familiar.

"Don't say it," he slurred, flopping onto his back, shifting the washcloth so it covered his eyes from the harsh bathroom lights.

"Don't say what?" she grinned from above him.

"Oh you know, your usual lecture about the negative effects of excessive alcohol consumption - blah blah blah," he trailed off.

"Seems like you know it pretty well already," she teased. "What I was going to say is that your family would find it much easier to accept you back into their folds if you didn't turn up to every family occasion smelling like the Leaky Cauldron on a Friday night."

"Maybe I don't want them to accept me back," he muttered, spreading his arms and legs as far as he could in the cramped space, looking very much like a starfish in a red wig. Hermione shifted out of his way as he took over the floor, poking his leg to remind him of her displeasure.

"I don't believe that for a second," she replied, pursing her lips.

"I really wish you would," he groaned. "And you know what else I wish?"

"What?" she asked.

"I wish you would stop showing up at my house every time there is something going on here and just leave me alone."

"No you don't."

"Sure I do. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because one, I don't want to find you dead in a pool of your own vomit. That wouldn't be pleasant for anybody. And, if I didn't show up once a week to check on you, I am sure that would be your fate. And two, you secretly look forward to coming to these things and the only way you will turn up is if someone - that's me - drags you here kicking and screaming."

"You think much too highly of yourself," Percy spat, rolling up onto his knees as another wave of nausea assaulted him.

"At times I would have agreed with you," Hermione said, over the sound of his gagging, "but then I think of what a service I am doing to an entire family and I remember there is always a reason for the things I do."

When Percy stopped vomiting he turned to look at her incredulously. "Then go and transfer your charity to someone who needs it and leave me alone."

"I have spent too many nights dragging you home from pubs and too much effort cleaning you up for the benefit of your mother to give up on you now Percy Weasley."

Percy flopped back onto the floor with a moan. "Why me?" he cried to nobody in particular.

"Because, never have I seen such a prat need somebody else to help them as much as you do. Besides, these parties don't feel the same without you here and the rest of your family are too proud to come and ask you back." Hermione answered gently, rinsing the cloth and placing it on his head again.

"Merlin, must you always be so bloody right?"

"Yes."

Percy lifted the cloth to give her a one-eyed stare, just to make sure she was actually being sincere.

"I can take you home if you want, but I think your mother would be disappointed to see you leave Christmas dinner so early." Hermione offered, dangling the bait tantalizingly before his very nose.

"You want me to say no, don't you? Because if I say yes then you will give me that look, you know the one that makes me feel like I am five again, and I will be forced to stay."

"Nobody is forcing you to do anything."

"Hermione, you should know by now that the only reason I come to these things is because you ask me," he finally said, sitting up to give her a bloodshot stare.

"I know," she whispered, a faint blush colouring her cheeks.

"Then you will also know that thanks to you and your incessant meddling I have fallen in love with you?" he pressed on, sounding almost angry about it.

"Yes, I know that too. I was just waiting for you to realize it." She smiled.

"Bloody hell woman, I swear it is you that drives me to drink."

"No, the fact that you were a prat, and still are, is what's driven you to drink," she replied evenly. "But you know Percy that through out all this I think I have fallen in love with you too. Even at your most drunk you are more charming than any other man I have known."

"I suppose we better go tell mum and the others then," Percy said with a resigned sigh. He dumped the washcloth in the sink and held out his hand to help her off the bathroom floor.

"Tell the others what?" She teased as he leant over the sink to wash the foul taste of vomit from his mouth.

"That we're together now," he said between mouthfuls, his brow furrowing, "We are together now aren't we?" he refused to look her in the eye as he voiced this.

"I wondered how long it would take you to ask me. Yes, we're together now," she said happily, holding him steady as they manoeuvred out of the bathroom.

"Don't gloat, she's going to start talking about weddings and babies before you have time to blink," Percy replied, smiling when she went pale and her footsteps faltered.

"You're such a prat Percy Weasley."

"I love you too dear."

* * *

_Thanks for Reading!_


End file.
